Pok Treps: The game's story
by archivewriter3
Summary: This is the result of my play through of Pok Treps, a java game i found. The main character is Jasmine, a teen gifted with special powers that she uses for certain victory and ease in battles and on her journey. She is on an adventure that will show how her journey goes. You might have to play the game to know more, but beware, it is in mandarin chinese... DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Pokemon Travels: Pok Treps

Prologue

Tales tell of a certain girl from another time that came to ours to become a Pokemon master...

A girl walked down the blue hallway of The Water Ruins. The place was where she would face off against the Chief Huzenra for the position of master trainer in this part of the region.

She wore a green skirt with golden embroidery with an emerald green belt-like sash. Her top was of white silk with emerald green trimmings and an emerald green band running from her collar to the left side of her top. She wore a long red scarf around her neck that fell to both of her sides. Her grey boots where capped with golden embroidery and green soles. Her brown hair was made into two ponytails with green hairbands and her blue eyes sparkled with determination.

"It is time, young one..." Chief Huzenra boomed when she arrived.

He wore a long, cyan robe with golden embroidery and had a white silk singlet with blue embroidery. He had a long flowing beard and grey hair on his head. His eyes were always in a squint, making it hard to find out what his expression was.

"Okay, go!"

The girl sent out a Pokemon, which stomped its hooves and bellowed loudly.

It was a bipedal Pokemon resembling an armored centaur. Its head was brown, as was the rest of its body. It had two semicircular eyes that never changed from a seemingly angry look. Its left arm had a grey gauntlet with three spikes jutting out of it that was connected by overlapping steel armor to a shield on its shoulder. A tail typical for cattle swayed behind it. Its grey hooves were harder than steel, cracking the floor a bit as it stomped. To top it off, it had a greenish blue helmet with gold markings on the sides that was blended into the top of its head, with two spikes coming out of it like little horns.

In response, the chief sent out a Staraptor.

"Use Rock Avalanche!" She commanded the beast. Its eyes sparked blue, and it threw its hands up before slamming them on the ground. A ton of boulders came out of nowhere and rained down on the Staraptor, taking it out of commission.

"Return, Staraptor! Go, Leomane!" The Chief said, returning the fallen Staraptor and sending out another Pokemon.

It had the resemblance of a lion. It had golden-brown fur and a large mane that was light brown inside, and oxblood red at the tips. Its tail was covered in its own shaggy mane; having the same coloring as the mane.

"Well, come back, Combataur! Go, Seadral!"

She sent out another Pokemon, that had a body like that of a Lapras, minus the shell. It didn't have hind flippers, its body tapering to a tail with two flippers on it that could move together or independently. It had light blue spots on its deep blue back. Its underside was completely cream colored. Its brown eyes were calm in spite of the lion growling at it. It had two whisker-like feelers that hung down from its chin. To finish, it had two fins on the top of its head.

"Use Shatter Ice!"

"Use Rock Avalanche!"

The two Pokemon had completely blue eyes for a moment, then they launched their attacks. Like the Combataur, the Leomane brought its front legs up a bit then slammed them on the ground, just as the Seadral emitted a quick bellow that chilled the skin of everyone near it. The result was a barrage of icicles that converged painfuly on the Pokemon's body, forming an icy covering that shattered quickly. The boulders then fell on top of the water Pokemon, burying it alive and putting it out of the fight. The ice didn't harm the Leomane much.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes flashed a golden colour, her hands forming a golden sphere. Time had stopped completely, given her time to form the sphere and launch it at her Pokemon. The light faded as the orb phased through the rocks to reach the Pokemon inside.

Time started up again as the Pokemon broke out of the rocks, totally fine.

"Return! Go, Demidragoon!"

She returned the Pokemon, and sent out a long, chinese dragon. It could have been based off Rayquaza, with the way it was hovering and moving. It was a chinese dragon which had a cream underside and a light green backside. It had a silver spike on the end of its tail and two small, yellow horns that resembled branches on its head. It had a grey mane on its neck, and to top it off, small flames danced near its body.

The dragon was attacked by the Leomane once it was released, but it flew out of the way.

"Spark Orb Barrage!"

The dragon's eyes flashed blue and small orbs of electricity flew out of its mouth, exploding on contact with the Leomane's body, taking it out of the fight.

"Return, Leomane! Go, Boltleon!"

The chief sent out his final Pokemon, resembling a griffin. It had a grey, quadruped body and a blue head with a cream mane. It also had two large canines jutting out from the top of its mouth. It had a large, cream tuft of hair on top of its head and a large, cream bushy tail. It had blue wing-like protrusions coming from its shoulders that had a single red stripe going through them horizontally. It also had the same 'wings' on the ankles of its hind legs. Just smaller.

"Return! Go, Flamonkey!" The girl yelled, returning her dragon and sending out another Pokemon.

This Pokemon resembled a monkey. It looked a bit like a monferno or was brown with a cream face and beady eyes. Its right hand and part of its right arm was a red-hot sword. The monkey's face was bordered by an oxblood colored line of skin. The monkey had a small flame on its right elbow and it had a grey helmet-like plate with two long horns that were golden at their base coming out of it on its head.

"Finish this! Attack!" The girl commanded proudly.

"Dodge it, Boltleon!"

The monkey attacked, lunging at the Boltleon with its sword and claws, putting it out of the fight. The man and the girl returned their Pokemon and looked at each other.

"You have done well, child. But you cannot be a master yet. You must start it all from the beginning..." He said, waving at her as her vision became blurry.

There was a flash of light, then darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

The girl found herself in a town's entrance. Confused, she saw a man in purple robes passing by, and she walked over to him.

"Umm, where am i?" She asked, looking around.

"You're in Town One. You look like a trainer. You can't leave without a Pokemon. If you hurry over the bridge, you'll meet . He's giving a kid named Chan a Pokemon." The robed man answered, walking away.

Dr. Huzenra? It looks like this is an alternate universe! Well, i might as well start my journey all over again. I don't even remember anything other than that battle!

She hurried over the Town's small bridge, To see a boy receive a Pokeball from the said Dr. Huzenra. He looked the same, but he was bald and had no regal clothing. The man wore some light blue robes and cyan boots.

Once she was close enough, she let herself be known by tapping the man on his shoulder. Dr. Huzenra turned around and saw the girl. After exchanging greetings, she told him her story, and he agreed to give her a Pokemon as well. He presented three Pokeballs from his satchel bag, and she chose the first one. Then he gave her some Pokeballs. That's when Chan noticed her.

He had black bangs that covered one of his brown eyes. There was a semi-bun at the back of his head held in place by a light-blue hairband. He had a white 't shirt' with jade green trimmings under a brown sleeveless

"Hey there! I'm Chan. What's yours?" He asked, looking her over.

"Well... I'm Jasmine. I know this is a bit wierd, but i want to battle you."

"It's not wierd at all! Let's battle right now!"

Chan sent out his Pokemon, a Horsea as the aged man walked over to a safer distance. He knew that Pokemon magic was dangerous, even if they knew what they were doing.

"Well, go!" Jasmine said, tossing her Pokeball which released her Pokemon...

"A Charmander! Nice!" Chan commented.

"Sol, Flame Spout!" Jasmine commanded.

The Charmander's eyes flashed before it slammed its tail, flame-first, into the ground. In an instant, a spout of lava erupted from under the Horsea, sending it flying. When it landed, it was beaten up, but not badly hurt.

"Dra, attack!" Chan commanded, pointing at Sol.

The Horsea squealed before ramming into the Charmander.

"Sol, Embers!"

Sol's eyes flashed again,and then it swiveled on one foot. Flames flew through the air and landed on the Horsea, becoming bigger before extinguishing. Again, the move didn't do much.

"Finish this, Dra! Ice shard!"

The Horsea's eyes flashed, then it fired a plume of water from its mouth which froze mid-flight and turned into ice which slammed and shattered on Sol, defeating it.

Once again, the girl called upon her powers to bring Sol back.

"Attack, Sol!"

Sol lunged at the Horsea with its claws, but didn't do much. The Charmander was defeated again in one hit by a Shatter Ice from Chan's Horsea. Jasmine brought Sol back again, then commanded him to use another Flame Spout. That did the trick, and Jasmine had won her first battle!

"Wow, you did good! I really thought i beat you, but your Charmander kept coming right back to attack! It's pretty strong!"Chan complimented, shaking Jasmine's hand after returning his fainted Pokemon.

Later...

Jasmine came out of the town's Pokemon market with a smile on her face. Her Powers had been amplified in this world. She could now make money out of thin air! But only four thousand Poke at a time. She used that ability to buy a load of keys and Poke balls, along with energy crystals, Move Cards and the seriously expensive Experience bottle. The 4000 Poke item had magic in it that gave experience to a Pokemon, helping it to level up.

She used a bottle of the stuff on her Level two Sol(He leveled up after the battle) to make him a Level four Charmander, then proceeded to the house of a woman who loved Pichu. She owned quite a lot of them, and she wanted to give on out to a trainer she could trust. The only way for her to trust someone was a battle, and now Sol was ready for it.

"Are you ready, girl? When my Pichu start, they won't stop." The woman asked, looking Jasmine over.

"I'm ready. Go, Sol!" Jasmine answered, sending out her Pokemon.

"Go, Pichu!"

"Sol, Flame Spout!"

The Charmander fired away, taking out the first Pichu in a second.

"Return, Pichu! Go, Pichu!"

"Sol, again!"

Down the second Pichu went. But it stood back up with shaky legs.

"Attack, Pichu!" The woman commanded.

The Pichu jumped to it, raking Sol's body with its little claws.

"Attack, Sol!"

Sol did the same, and the Pichu really struggled to get up.

"Attack, Pichu!"

The Pichu clawed at Sol again, and it(Sol) took it out of commission with an Embers on Jasmine's command.

"Time to finish this! Zap!" The woman yelled, returning her other Pichu and sending out a Pichu that was as big as Sol.

"Sol, Flame spout!"

Sol blasted the Pichu into the air, and it landed gracefully. An attack commanded by the woman took Sol out, and Jasmine brought him back. One more Flame Spout, and she had won herself a Pichu!

Later...

Jasmine stood outside the lady's house, petting her now Level 5 Charmander before she returned it and sent out her Level 4 Pichu(She used an Experience bottle on it.)She had two good Pokemon, loads of stuff and lots of energy. She decided to go and fight Dr. Huzenra before heading out into this region.

When she arrived at his home, the sun was setting. She hurried in and stated her request to the aged man.

"Alright... Go, Geckopod."

"Go, Zap!"

Dr. Huzenra sent out a lizard Pokemon while Jasmine sent out her Pichu. It was a bipedal Pokemon. The lizard Pokemon was mostly emerald green. It had large, and i mean large, totally red eyes that sat on the sides of its head. Its tail was striped with blue and orange. It had a ridge of minute spikes closely packed together on its back.

"Use Life Zapper!" Jasmine commanded.

"Attack, Geckopod!" Dr. Huzenra ordered.

Pichu attacked first, its eyes flashing before it pointed its little hands at the rapidly approaching reptile Pokemon. As the Geckopod rushed on, five bubbles of life energy flew out of it, before being zapped into oblivion by Zap. Zap was attacked afterwards, being raked across the chest by the Geckopod. Both Pokemon were badly hurt, and it was obvious that whoever got in the next attack would win.

"Zap, Static Rush!"

"Geckopod, use-"

Dr. Huzenra was cut short as electricity covered Zap's tiny body before the Pichu rammed into the lizard Pokemon, knocking it unconscious on impact. Stunned by the fact that Zap just used a move that no Pichu would ever know, he looked at her, astonished, as she returned her Pokemon and walked away, heading for the forest outside town.

But once she stepped out, Chan was in her face, challenging her to a battle. She couldn't refuse, so she sent out the first Pokemon on her belt, Zap. The Pichu looked worn out from the last battle, so she hoped he could be knocked out quietly so she could use her power.

Quick as a flash, Chan sent out a Pokemon that looked like Dra, but wasn't a Seadra. It was a Horseapod!.

The Pokemon was a blue seahorse-snake combination. It had red eyes and the normal trumpet mouth, but this time it had a total of twelve little tubes on its head; six one the left and six on the right. The little tubes each had a red band on them. Its underside was cream colored and its tail was curled.

"Zap, Static Rush!"

"Dra, Ice Shard!"

Zap dashed headlong through the shard of ice, but that spent a huge chunk of the attack, and so it only lightly touched Dra before falling unconscious. In a split second(That's the time it takes for Jasmine to use her Power.), the mouse Pokemon was up again.

"Life Zapper!"

"Bubble Barrage!"

The bubbles of life energy were zapped into nothing just as the volley of ten bubbles hit Zap. It was barely standing after that, while its attack didn't do much to the Horseapod.

Time to turn this up a notch! Jasmine thought to herself, pulling out an energy crystal from her bag.

"Zap, hold! Then Static Rush!" She yelled, throwing the item through the air,

Zap caught the crystal, and its cheeks sparked with power. That power made the Pichu's body erupt into one big electric ball as Zap rammed into the Horseapod, taking it out of commission instantly. After that, Chad returned Dra and sent out a very small Croconaw, which was downed in one hit by the Pichu. Trembling now, the Croconaw was returned and a very smooth Hippowdon(Minus the holes on its back and coloration.)was sent out. It was no match for Zap's Static Rush.

"W-woah! You are really, really strong!" Chan commented as he walked away slowly, awestruck.

With a final look around the town, Jasmine mad her way towards the forest from the city's west exit.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The Avengers decided to lay low and go get some new clothes for Bruce and Steve. Nobody had any money with them(they wouldn't even accept dollars if they did have some) and so Natasha put in her two gold earrings. She glared at the two men with a 'You owe me' look as the salesman looked the group over with a questioning expression on his face.

"What happened to them?" He asked, pointing at Bruce and Clint.

"Wild Pokemon attack." Natasha said.

It was a lie in Bruce's case, but there was no way that the civilian could have seen through the super spy, and the two gold earings, which were the equivalent of two Nuggets, had gotten Clint a new t-shirt and Bruce a new set of clothes.

Bruce now wore a red shirt with a pair of black baggy trousers and black sneakers with white soles. The clothes had special mesh sewn in to prevent injury from wild Pokemon.

Clint now had an oxblood-coloured sleeveless hoodie to go with his white and green sneakers and previously mentioned jogger's.

The town was bigger than it was in the games; it had more than sixteen buildings as opposed to just four in Pokemon Gold. The Player's house was just on the upper right of town, and though the temptation to knock and see who lived there was great for Tony, Sam and Clint, they decided against it. They did look at the mailbox and saw that the family name was Verres.

Having satisfying the fans' appetites temporarily, the Avengers walked through New Bark, but only managed to get to the Town Square before they had to ask for directions.

"Remind me again why you or Thor aren't just flying around?" Clint asked.

"Oh come on, Clint. You can't tell me your skills are getting too rusty. We have to keep a low profile until we can gather enough intel about our situation. Even a civilian knows that." Natasha explained.

"Uh... I knew that! But if we're trying to keep a low profile, then the Town Square isn't a good idea, is it?" Clint huffed, sweatdropping.

Ignoring the two, Bruce asked a passerby for directions. The twelve year-old youngster with a Rattata head embroided on his t-shirt told him that the Pokemon Lab was just down a street he pointed at, but didn't say so before he had commented on how he had known everyone in town and that the group weren't residents.

Tony perked up as soon as he was told the information about the Lab's location, and he rushed there as fast as he could, leaving his puzzled teammates behind.

When they got to the lab, Tony stopped to catch his breath before patting himself down to look presentable.

"Sam, Bruce, you're with me. The rest of you... Just wait here." Tony said, walking in with the two formerly mentioned.

The rest of the Avengers glared, but knew it was for the best, since the trio were the 'smart' guys of the group.

"I wonder if this town has a good cafe around here; i'm hungry." Clint wondered out loud, walking away with the remainder of the Avengers in tow.

Meanwhile...

The laboratory was way bigger than the games presented it; there were different doors leading to different rooms; caged lab Rattata being transported and finally the place where the Player gets his Pokemon Starter from; the personal workspace of Professor Elm. It consisted of his computers, a large birch table with lots of wires, papers and a worn out, brown Pokedex, a few bookshelves, a Hype-transmitter(Pokecenter healing device) and to top it all off, a small container where Pokeball parts were kept.

The three were amazed at everything that was going on in the Laboratory, but were briefly stopped by two Policemen with Pokeballs at the ready.

"State your business here." The first one, who had brown hair demanded in an authoritative tone.

"Oh yeah, got a little carried away. I and my team here are here to make a proposal to Professor Elm; one that will greatly benefit you guys as well as every other trainer in this region." Tony explained, winking.

"Fine, but we're gonna be right outside the door with our Growlithe. Any trouble, and you'll swiftly be apprehended. Any resistance, and our Growlithe will compel your obedience." The second policeman, who was obviously of a muscular build with his jet black hair, growled, leading them to Professor Elm's workspace.

Ignoring the dark comment, Tony knocked thrice on the door and entered without any further warning.

Prof. Elm looked exactly like the games depicted him. The Professor for Johto had been inputting some data from some papers into his computer, which he had then hooked up to his Pokedex in order to send the information to Prof. Oak. Being rudely interrupted was a big scare for him, and he nearly jumped in fright before slightly reassuring himself that he was safe.

"Take it easy, Prof. Noone here wants to steal any Pokemon. Not like you had anything of value to a lowlife thief." Tony said, calming the Professor down.

"I'm still a bit jumpy about sudden occurences ever since that incident with Silver." Prof. Elm stated, loathing the teenager's very name.

"Well, let's cut to the chase. I have a lot of knowledge and a bit of tech, so can we trade? I'm usually pretty well to do, but we're in a tight pinch." Tony explained as Sam and Bruce cleared some of the clutter on the large table before placing the suitcase on it.

"I'm interested..." The Professor said, keenly eyeing the Mark 42 suitcase.

Later...

The trio came out of the lab with some cash in their new accounts, three suitcases and two sleek, egg-shaped black bags.

Tony and Bruce wore the bags, while Sam carried two suitcases. Tony carried the Mrk. 42. With their stuff in check, they asked around for where the rest of the Avengers were and were led to a Cafè, where Thor was getting strange looks from the people around, despite him losing his breastplate, cape, helmet and generally armour from the waist upwards, leaving the god of thunder with just a black t-shirt.

After ordering some coffee for the group, Tony decided to share what he had recently acquired.

"Presenting, the Starkdex!" Tony exclaimed, earning some angry faces from the others in the Cafè as he handed out tiny black laptops to each of the Avengers.

"I want an explanation, but i'm sure it'll involve more theatrics from you, Tony. Let's continue this in a secluded area." Natasha proposed, eyeing the surroundings warily.

"Oh, fine."

Later...

The Avengers had gone back to the forest, this time avoiding the Pidgey nesting area and making their way back to where they had fought the Aipom. The Pokemon had probably woken up and gone away, because no Pokemon were seen there.

"Now that we're secluded, these are the Starkdexes; my version of the Pokedex. They have all our ID numbers on each, so there will always be a way of locating each other if we ever got lost. I inputted some new features into them that the good 'ol Pokedex didn't have. Jarvis, take it away." Tony explained, turning on his Starkdex.

"Yes, sir. The Starkdex has information on all Pokemon currently known; evolution chains, Move Lists, Abilities, various dimensions, Breeding Family and finally moves that can be learnt. It can be used to scan Pokemon for identification, probable Level and Moveset. I have been installed as the resident AI for the Starkdex, and will answer all questions you have to the best of my programming. It can function as a radio, phone and visual receiver. It broadcasts a signal to all other Starkdexes in the vicinity, giving an accurate location of the holder." Jarvis elaborated.

"You've really outdone yourselves this time." Steve said, patting Sam and Bruce on the back.

"Blah, blah, blah. Let's get going to... Wherever we're going." Clint interjected.

"What Clint is trying to say in his own rude way, is that we need a plan of action." Steve said, glaring at Hawkeye before adressing the three 'science inclined' members of the Avengers.

"Yes, my friends! My Electric Rodent and i would like to know our next destination!" Thor stated, his Pikachu nodding from its place on its shoulder.

"First, that's not an electric rodent. Well it is, but- Ugh." Tony tried to explain, but failing before scanning Thor's Pikachu with his Starkdex.

'Species: Pikachu.

Proposed Level: 12.

Gender: Male.

Current Moveset: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, Thunderwave.

Ability/ies: Static: Chance of paralyzing target that uses physical moves.

Speed Boost: Speed increases as battle continues.'

"Ha! Just level 12? That Pikachu could be beaten by Steve's Chikorita easil-AAAAHH!" Steve scoffed before getting a Thundershock from said Pikachu.

"By Odin! My Pikachoo can wield ligtning as well? It is like we were perfectly matched by Odin himself!" Thor gasped, looking at his Pokemon partner with surprise.

"Well, only a Pikachu or a Raichu can ground electricity using its tail without being a ground-type, proving that its an Electric-type." Bruce explained.

"Back to the matter at hand, Stark." Steve interrupted, noticing the impatient looks that Natasha and the recently-recovered Clint were giving off to Tony.

"Oh yeah, that. Right now, the Bifrost-Stark Portal only works one way, and we can't even access it even if it worked both ways. That leaves only one decision; we follow the storyline. It's apparent that Gold should be in at least Azalea Town by now, so we might as well just travel there. Thor's the only one with a Pokemon, so he's gonna temporarily be our 'protector' since we are a group of normal men and woman to all of Johto at this point that are vulnerable to Pokemon attacks. Got it?" Tony proposed, to which the Avengers nodded.

"Good. Avengers, let's be the best, like noone ever was!" Tony proclaimed, punching the air.

"Tony..." Sam whimpered.

"Sorry; couldn't just help myself."

A.N: Another chapter done! I had alreaady pre-typed this time! I decided to use this entire chapter to prep the Avengers for their journey. If you're worried about their Pokemon; don't. They'll start getting their Pokemon as soon as the next chapter. That said, i hope y'all review! It makes the world go round!

Archivewriter2... OUT!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Jasmine turned around to see, a brown minotaur!

"Hmm... You're not scared?" He asked, seeing that a smile began to form on the teenager's mouth.

"What? No way! I'm Jasmine. What's your name?" The happy teen asked after denying.

"Well, i'm Gan-gan! I like you! Wanna battle?"

"Sure! Just let me spiff up my friend."

Jasmine turned her back to the centaur, then moved Sol's ball to the far right of her belt-sash, where she would send out her first Pokemon. She tied a green Pokesash around the Charmander's neck, making it droop to the sides like her scarf. The Charmander cried out with pleasure before being returned to its ball.

"Ready! Go, Sol!"

"Go, Spinarak!"

The two Pokemon faced off, and after one Embers from Sol, the Spinarak fainted. Another one was sent out, and it was given the same treatment. Yet another Spinarak was sent out, and it was dispatched into unconsciousness by the same move. The next time, a bigger Spinarak with two stubby stingers on its head and longer legs was sent out.

"Araknider! Attack!" Gan-gan cried out, a bit desperate now.

It wasn't fast enough, and it was blasted down by an Embers from Sol.

"Thanks for the battle. Now for me to go and train harder!"

As he said that, he disappeared and Jasmine could see the end of the forest in sight. But not before being harassed by three Pokemon. Two turtwig, which Sol easily took down, and a Totodile, which she caught and named Naw. As of the time as Jasmine leaving, her Pokemon stats looked like this:

Sol(Charmander)Level 17

Fla(Caterpie)Level 14

Naw(Totodile)Level 5

Zap(Pichu)Level 15

San(Ekans)Level 11

Her next destination was the Ruin One; Ruins of an early civilization under the sea with special magic that allowed travelers to walk through without getting wet and without swimming. In short, it was like you were on dry land.

As soon as Jasmine stepped into the ruins, a Horsea swam up to her face after which it was promptly caught and named Sea. As she pressed forward, she saw Alymphs; People that adapted to life in the water. They had bulbous heads that tapered upwards. Jasmine passed by one, and he challenged her to a battle.

"Every one of us will battle you. Go! Dratini!"

"Go, Naw! Gaia Ring!"

"Hydroplane!"

Naw's eyes flashed, then it jumped and slammed onto its four legs. A ring of energy erupted out of the ground under the Dratini, hurting it. In response, the Dratini shot ice out of its mouth while sliding on it at an increadibe speed. The speeding Dratini bashed hard on Naw, but the Totodile remained standing.

"Catch! Then use Terra Slash!" Jasmine yelled, throwing an energy crystal at the Pokemon.

Naw slashed the ground, infusing energy into the slash that made it keep going and growing until it sliced the Dratini out of commission. While the Alymph returned and sent out his Pokemon, Jasmine clipped on a grey belt harness with an orange cross on it to Naw along with the Umbrella. When Jasmine looked up, She saw a Dragonair. A Gaia Ring hit it harshly, but it was still standing, so much so that it lunged at Naw, who ducked out of the way. An attack by the Totodile finished the Dragonair. Quick as a flash, the Alymph sent out another Dragonair, which was KO'd by an attack by the boosted Totodile.

And so, Jasmine walked away with a Level 8 Totodile.

On the way to the next Alymph, a small, dinosaur-like Pokemon bounded up to her. It was a blue, bipedal Pokemon. It had the head of a triceratops(minus the horns and the beak.)and the body of a Charmander. Its stubby arms had only one light-blue claw on them. Its legs had three light-blue claws on them.

She caught the Level 13 Dinodon and named it Don, before moving on.

Finally getting to the next Alymph, she sent out Naw while the Alymph sent out a Bulbasaur(Strangely, it was a water-type.)

"Gaia ring!"

"Ice Shard!"

Naw's attack blasted the Bulbasaur into the air, but as it came down, it fired an Ice Shard at the Totodile. Naw was okay, but the Bulbasaur was shaky, and one attack by the Earth Type took it out. The Alymph sent out an Ivysaur that was dispatched with another attack. The last Ivysaur was dealt with in the same manner.

After her battle, she returned her Level 10 Pokemon and walked on.

When she saw a little child in orange clothes sitting by a rock, she wanted to go talk to him. But a Dinodon was in her way. After one attack by Naw, her obstacle was gone and she talked to the boy, who said he needed a trainer to take a water Pokemon from him. Jasmine took a look at the Pokemon which looked like a baby Sharpedo without the jagged edges, protruding teeth and details. It was cyan blue with red eyes and a white underside. Jasmine took the Pokemon and named it Gar before boosting it to Level 4 with an Experience Bottle. It was a Minishar.

Later...

Jasmine had caught a Level 12, Nature type Squirtle(Which she named Tur) and a Level 11, Aqua type Mudkip(Kipip) with no cheek gills, beady eyes, a shark fin on its head and a beak that she called Kip.

Then she battled a 10 year old girl(Jasmine was 14.) that sent out a Lv. 18, Nature-type Abra. Gar's Bubble Barrage didn't do much, but it was better than the attack of the Abra, which virtually did no damage. Jasmine switched Gar with Sol just as the Abra put a little muscle into its attack. One attack from Sol, however, and the Abra was unconscious. The girl then sent out a Lv. 22 Kadabra, which didn't seem fazed at all by Sol's . It then used Phantom Branches, a move in which branches in the shape of arms burst out from the ground and slashed at Sol, doing a lot of damage. The Ruby Gauntlet that the Charmander was wearing helped, although it struggled to get up. An attack from him knocked out the Kadabra, though. The girl's final Pokemon was a Lv. 24 Alakazam, which dodged Sol as it lunged at it by side-stepping. As Sol passed, the Alakazam bashed the back of the Charmander's head with its two spoons, seriously hurting Sol. The Charmander weakly cried out before lunging at the Alakazam, its claws finding their mark, and seriously hurting it. In retaliation, the Alakazam attacked Sol, taking it out. Jasmine's Power brought the Charmander back, and it tried again to slash at the Alakazam, missing and getting kicked back. An Embers finished the job, and Jasmine recieved a Lv. 1 Abra that she called Aio.

A wild battle had leveled up Aio and Gar, as they were now at Lv. 3 and Lv. 6 respectively. An Experience Bottle boost put the Abra at Lv. 5. Another battle put Gar at Lv. 7.

Jasmine challenged the last person in her way, another Alymph. As she sent out Aio, she saw the Alymph flinch after seeing the Lv. 5 Pokemon wielding the Umbrella and a yellow horned helmet along with an energy crystal. The Alymph first sent out a Lv. 20 Horseapod.

"Nature Pellets!"

Aio's squinted eyes flashed before it pointed its open palms at the Aqua type. Small green orbs flew out of its palms and blasted the Horseapod to the ground.

"Attack!" The Alymph ordered.

The Horseapod rammed Aio to the ground, but the Abra was mostly fine thanks to the Umbrella.

"Toxin Draw!"

Bubbles of green Toxin converged in the Horseapod's body before emerging from its body and dissipating as Aio's eyes flashed. The Horseapod was barely standing after that. It lunged at Aio at its trainer's command, but it missed. At Jasmine's command, the Abra slapped the other Pokemon hard, knocking it out. Another Horseapod was sent out, and it was met with a slash across the face.

"Attack!" The Alymph yelled, pointing at Jasmine's Abra.

The Horseapod heeded and rammed Aio.

"Attack as well!" Jasmine commanded.

The Nature type slashed at the Horseapod and it fainted with a low squeak. The last Pokemon sent out looked exactly like the Horseapod, but it had yellow spheres running from its back to its tail. It also had 'wings' on its sides.

"Horseadra, Attack!"

"Attack, Aio!"

The Abra acted first, slamming its palm into the Pokemon's face, misguiding its lunge.

"Earth Stakes!"

Aio slammed its palms into the ground with a flash of its squint-eyes. All of a sudden, pointed rods of rock burst out of the ground under the Horseadra. Majority of the rocks crumbled as they hit the Aqua type. It lunged at Aio with its head at its trainer's command.

"Attack, Aio!"

"Aquatwister!"

Aio hit the Horseadra, but was forcefully washed away by a water tornado that the Pokemon summoned by shooting water out of its mouth. Aio was revived by Jasmine and it slapped the Horseadra across the face, making it abandon its attack. Aio was commanded to use Toxin Draw again, and it didn't faze the Aqua type much. It knocked Aio unconscious again with Aquatwister, and Jasmine brought him back.

"Attack!" Both trainers yelled, their Pokemon clashing at each other in the middle.

"Finish it!" Jasmine ordered.

Aio slammed its hand down on the Horseadra, and it was knocked unconscious.

The boost kicked in, giving everyone another level. Aio also leveled up to level 10.

By the time of her leaving Ruin One, Jasmine's Poketeam looked like this:

Aio(Abra)Lv.10

San(Ekans)Lv.12

Sol(Charmander)Lv.18

Iro(Aron)Lv.16

Zap(Pichu)Lv.16


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Jasmine arrived at her next stop, the Great Forest 1, she was greeted by an Aron, which was easily dispatched by Aio's Poison Draw. An Aggron was behind the little Aron, and it was caught and named Ron. The last Pokemon, a Nidoran male, was also caught and named Nid. That done, Jasmine switched Iro with Ron and marched on.

An old woman stopped the teen for a battle, and sent out a Lairon while Jasmine sent out Sol.

"Sol, Flame Spout!"

"Attack, Lairon!"

The eruption of fire didn't stop the now badly injured Lairon as it bashed Sol, taking him out instantly. Jasmine brought him back, and an eruption of flame was met with a volley of large bubbles, whittling down both Pokemon.

"Attack, Sol!"

Jasmine soon regretted that decision as Sol's claws just made a small indentation in the Lairon's armour before the Charmander was tackled into unconsciousness again. Sol was brought back by Jasmine, and it finished the job with one more Flame Spout at Jasmine's command. Another Lairon was sent out, and it was met with an Aggron, as Jasmine had switched Pokemon to protect Sol.

"Ultra Bubbles!" The worried girl commanded.

"Attack, my Lairon!"

The two Pokemon roared before launching their attacks. Ron fired the large bubbles at the Lairon, who took the attack well. Then it barely hurt Ron as it scratched it with its claws.

"Ultra Spout!"

"Attack!"

Ron fired 7 globs of water at the Lairon, each turning into an Aqua Twister. The combined force of the attacks badly hurt the Lairon while it scratched Ron to little effect.

"Use Ice Missiles!" Jasmine commanded.

A multitude of Ice Shards were fired from the Aggron's mouth, taking out the Lairon. Immediately, the old woman sent out an Aggron.

"Ron, Ultra Spout!"

"Attack!"

Both Aggron roared before initiating their attacks. Ron's attack slammed the Aggron hard, but its claws bounced of Ron's armour.

"Ice Missiles!"

"Sea Mines!"

Ron's Shards hit the Aggron hard, but the other Aggron's attack was way more powerful. It covered the ground that Ron was standing in with water from its mouth, then raised its head up and roared. The miniature Sea exploded with violent plumes of water, blasting Ron into the sky despite its heaviness. When the Aggron crashed, it didn't get up. Jasmine revived it and told Ron to use Ultra Bubbles. The attack hit the other Aggron hard, and it scratched Ron lightly, tired. One more Ultra Spout, and Jasmine had won.

As she walked away, the sun setting, Jasmine made up her mind to train in the forest until she could rely on her Pokemon without her reviving power.

 **Later...**

Two days later, Jasmine had been successful in her decision. She made a small journal, which contained little scribbles from the past two days:

 **Day1**

 **Caught Lairon. Named it Lai.**

 **Caught Nidorino. Named it Ino.**

 **Used the General Boost once.**

 **Checked all Pokemon's levels.**

 **Excessive training of Sol the Charmander(And my Starter!).**

 **Sol learnt the Move Fire Reaction from a**

 **Fire Move Card from the last red-robed man in the Forest Clearing.**

 **Used the General Boost 3 times.**

 **Battled a red robed man.**

 **Battled a guard and received a Level 1 Wartortle. Named it Oso.**

 **Day 2.**

 **Traveled to the next part of the forest.**

 **Caught an Araknider. Named it Ara.**

 **Caught a Hipplowdon. Named it Gon.**

 **Battled a man.**

 **Caught a Lv. 24 Hipplow. Named it Ipo.**

 **Caught a Lv. 28 Golbat. Named it Gol.**

 **Battled another red robed man.**

As Jasmine looked up from her journal, she saw Gan-Gan the Centaur. Gan-gan looked at Jasmine and asked for a battle.

"Go, Oso!"

"Go! Delpurr!"

The Nature type Wartortle was sent out just as a new Electric Pokemon that Jasmine hadn't seen before was unleashed.

It was a grey, quadruped Pokemon. It resembled a cat with a neck that was longer than any cat neck. It had black, circular eyes with yellow sclera and three long, black whiskers on each side of its face. It had fairly large, triangular ears behind its face. The ears were tipped with white fur and pink on their insides. It had a little black nose shaped like an oval. On its chest, right below the neck, was a white 'v' pattern from one shoulder, to the middle of the chest, up to the other shoulder. Its long tail was also tipped with white fur. On its small legs were white dashes, and its little paws where white as well.

"Oso, return! Go, Sol!" Jasmine said, remembering that Nature types were weak to Electrics.

"Attack, Elecat!"

The cat like Pokemon lunged at Sol, scratching it with its claws.

"!"

The eruption blasted the Elecat into the air, but it didn't get up after crashing to the floor. It was returned and another Pokemon sent out.

It looked a bit like a Luxio, but that was it. It was a steel blue, quadruped Pokemon resembling a cat. It had the same head as the Elecat, apart from some features; Its ears were pointing upwards diagonally from its head. Its eyes were now semicircles. It had two whiskers on each side of the face. It had thick, black fur like a headress that ran from its pink nose to the back of its head. A black tuft stood out on the top of its head.

"Attack, Voltkat!"

"Flame Spout!"

The super effective move took out the Pokemon before it could attack, and then Gan-gan sent out another Pokemon.

It looked exactly like Voltkat, but it had a purple ball on its tail and it had a complete mane of black fur. It was dispatched by another Flame Spout.

After the battle, Gan-gan thanked her, and then disappeared without so much as a 'poof'. Again she saw the end of the forest, and walked out.

 **Happy new year folks! I've just rounded off with my JAMB exams which means that I'm technically free till September, which is when I go to uni. Sorry for the short chapter and any errors you find in it; My Nokia E63 Fell into a basin of water and went kaput so I have only the sketchy notes that I made while playing the game to guide me. I will most likely post a lot of Pok Treps chapters today, so get ready for a storm!**

 **Archivewriter3, signing off for a while, and God bless!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Jasmine walked into the first part of the Green Hill Range. She saw a bald, white robed man, and challenged him to a battle.

Before the battle started, a trio of Pokemon appeared to fight Oso, who was already out.

The first was a Lv. 34 Hissnake that was actually just a longer version of an Ekans. It was caught and named Nak. The next was a small, light purple triceratops with only a spike on its forehead. It had a medium lenght tail. Its front legs had two nails, and its hind legs had one. Its triangular eyes were red. The Lv. 34 Terradon was caught and named Ter. Last of all was a Lv. 33 Bayleef that was caught and called Bay.

Jasmine and Oso then turned to the man, who had sent out a Fire type Haunter. Jasmine's Power told her that Oso had no energy, so she gave the Lv. 17 Wartortle a blue incense apricorn, an energy crystal and a helmet-visor with an orange protrusion running from the middle of the back of its head to the forehead. The middle of the Visor part of the helmet had a cross.

"Fire Claw Barrage!" The man commanded.

"Hide Peeler!" Jasmine ordered.

Purple orbs of energy emerged from the purple-glowing Haunter and disappeared. When the light subsided, small spots of the Haunter were faded. The attack did some decent damage, unlike the attack of the Haunter. Its unattached hands burst into flame and it clawed at Oso in a frenzy. Oso was really hurt, but the Wartortle could take more, flipping back up after the attack knocked it down.

"Oso, Razor Leaf!"

"Attack, Haunter!"

The Wartortle summoned razor discs made of leaves and jumped up throwing them at the Haunter and doing some more damage. The Haunter clawed at Oso, and it fainted. It was brought back by Jasmine and KO'd the Lv. 33 Haunter with a slash of its claws on Jasmine's command. It was replaced by another Haunter that dodged out of the way of the Wartortle's claws. It summoned 7 fiery comets that blasted Oso down harshly on its trainer's command. The Wartortle stood up on shaky legs, and lunged at the Haunter weakly on Jasmine's order. The Haunter floated up and slashed at Oso as it passed, making it cry out in pain before falling unconscious. It was brought back again, and slashed at the Haunter again, who dodged. Its own slash found its mark.

"Return! Go, Ron!"

"Comet Rain!"

The Aggron was sent out, and it boldly took the comets. The attack didn't hurt it much, but one volley of Ultra Bubbles was enough to take out the Haunter, which was replaced with a Pokemon that strangely reminded Jasmine of a fusion of Kip and Gar.

It was a blue quadruped Pokemon.

The was taken out by a swing of Ron's tail, and so was the next one. Well, the next one shakily stood up and totally missed a lunge at the Aggron before being slammed again by the Aggron into unconsciousness, winning Jasmine the match.

Jasmine hiked a bit up a small hill to fight a man in fine purple linen.

He sent out a Haunter, and Oso was immediately unarmed and switched with the newly armed Ron, which was armed with everything except the incense apricorn. It was replaced with a ruby coloured sash that was infused with power. The Lv. 33 Haunter's slash barely hurt the boosted Aggron. Ron took out the Fire type with its Ice Missiles. The next Haunter was taken out by an attack from the Aggron. Then the fusion came and went in one slash of Ron's claws. The last one was also dispatched int he same manner.

Jasmine walked away, making another decision to train again. She grabbed her journal and kept going.

- **Zap learns Electro Pellets from an Electric Move Card.**

 **-Saw a Pokemon that looked like a green Ekans with red eyes with a a hotdog bun casing in its midsection. The casing had a dark brown upper part. Zap beat it.**

 **-Caught Lv. 31 Electric Pupitar. Named it Tyo.**

 **-Battled old Woman who was the** **last** **person** **on this side of the Green Hill Range. She used a lot of Pidgeotto, but her last Pokemon, a Pidgeot was the one to worry most about.**

 **-** **Sol evolved! He turned into a Charmeleon right after the battle! That means that evolution is possible in this world!**

- **Encountered another one of those hotdog snakes(Snage). Caught and named Sko.**

 **-Captured what was basically a brown bear with white fur just below its neck(Gaibear) Called it Ber.**

 **The next day...**

Jasmine walked into the Forest Two, feeling refreshed after having a bath in the local spring. It was in a secluded place that she had found thanks to Ron. The Aggron needed to soak up some water and so it marched throught the forest to the spring. There Jasmine had made camp.

Anyway, Jasmine was challenged by a man.

He sent out a Gaibear, but it was standing on its two hind legs and had burly arms with fists. Its legs had two nails each.

Zap took the Worbear out with a Static Rush. Another was sent out and dealt with similarly. The next Pokemon was a Worbear with a blue chestplate connected to a blue shoulder pad which was also hooked up to a blue backplate. The Warriorbear growled loudly before focusing on its target. Zap didn't flinch. At Jasmine's command, a Static Rush from the Pichu KO'd the Warriorbear. Zap got seriously charged up as another Warriorbear was sent out, so much so that it initiated Static Rush by itself. Mid-attack, the ball of electricity that was Zap grew larger and rammed the Earth type into unconsciousness. When the ball dissipated, however, there was a Pikachu in Zap's place!

"You evolved!" Jasmine screamed, hugging her new Pikachu tight, leading to it pulsating with electricity and shocking Jasmine a bit. But she didn't care.

When she checked her evolved Pokemon's stats, she was shocked to find out that Zap was at level one! Sol was also at level three!

"No... We'll have to train from the top." Jasmine mused, going on her way.

Jasmine soon battled a wild Nidoran male, to find out that Zap and consequently Sol, where still as powerful as before.

After leveling Zap to level 3, Jasmine pushed forward to be battled by an old woman who sent out an Umbreon without any body rings except the one on its forehead.

"Zap, Static Rush!"

The Pikachu rammed the Umbreon hard with its electricity-covered body, taking it out. Another Umbreon was sent out and it took a Static Rush but remained standing.

"Pyro swirl barrage, my precious!" The old woman commanded.

The Umbreon's red eyes flashed before it opened its mouth and fired a mass of discs made of fire at Zap, taking it out harshly. It was brought back by a very angry Jasmine, who commanded Zap to attack. The Umbreon was told to do likewise, and they lunged at each other. The Umbreon's claws made deep gashes on Zap, but Zap only gave light scratches on the body of the Umbreon. A Life Zapper did the trick, and the Umbreon fainted.

"Go, Pandan!" The old woman said, sending out a new Pokemon.

It looked exactly like a baby panda, but had a Conical Straw Hat on. It also held a clay peanut shaped gourd with the sign of Yin and Yang on it.

"Attack, Zap!"

The Pikachu shakily lunged at the Pandan, barely hurting it. The Pandan, however, had no idea about attacking and simply swung its gourd around, which was totally useless, as Zap dodged it with ease.

"Life Zapper!"

"Spark Fumes!"

Zap weakly zapped away some life energy from the Pandan, which inhaled energy from its gourd and exhaled a good amount of small, pasty orbs of electricity, taking out Zap, who was brought back by Jasmine. She tossed an Energy Crystal to the Pikachu to finish the battle, which it nearly did with a powerful attack that left the Pandan groaning in pain on the floor.

"Spark Orbs." The elderly woman ordered.

The Pandan inhaled weakly from its gourd and exhaled a few orbs of electricity that exploded on contact with Zap. They didn't do much damage, but Zap's Static Rush did, taking out the Pandan. Another Pandan was sent out, making Jasmine and Zap furious.

"Do it!" She yelled, Zap finishing the Pandan with its signature move.

 **Later**...

Jasmine battled wild Pokemon a bit to strengthen Zap before encountering a Nidoking, which she caught and named Kin.

Then she met a merchant who sent out another new Pokemon.

It was a blue bipedal pokemon that was based off a cat. It had three sharp nails on each leg. It also had the same arrangement for its arms. Its head was a bit elliptical in shape and had two big ears that were yellow on the inside. It had a red dot for a nose and red cat eyes. It also had a sloping, smooth ridge of raised fur on the top of its head. The Cauntcat was easily dispatched by Zap's Static Rush. Another Energy Crystal was tossed, while another Cauntcat was sent out. It was also KO'd in similar fashion by Zap. A Dracucat, which was simply a Cauntcat with large bat wings, three tufts of hair as whiskers on the sides of the lower jaw and two stubby horns on its head was sent out.

It and the Dracucat after it were KO'd in one Static Rush each, after which a very handsome sum of money was won by Jasmine(Not like she needed it, though)

After that, Jasmine walked out of the forest path.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter** **Six**

Amanda had arrived in the Marsh! She wanted to progress quickly, so she marched as fast as the damp soil would allow her. She was stopped by a man that sent out a Pokemon that resembled Doduo in nearly every way except that it had one head with a black beak and a red oval on its head, a black neck, a short black tail and short black legs with yellow three-digit feet.

 **Two** **Static** **Rushes** **later**...

Zap had taken out two Dibbird and was now facing a third, but this one had a red, fuller tail and had a helmet of red hair that tapered down to the back of its head. The 'hairmet' had a yellow stripe running from the beginning of the hair to the end.

"Attack!"

"Attack!"

Zap lunged at the Zipbird before it could react, putting it out of the fight. Another one was sent out, but it was KO'd before it could attack. That also happened to the last Zipbird.

That done, Jasmine went over to a tree where a Pandan without its hat and gourd jumped out. The Pando was caught before it touched the ground and was named Po.

Just then, Jasmine realized that she had only one Great ball left in her Ball Stock.

"I have really got to get to a city or town!" She said, quickening up her pace.

She ran as fast as she could, not minding the people that wanted to battle her and taking out wild Pokemon that she could not run from. Finally she was out!

 **Later...**

After a few hours of travelling, Jasmine finally arrived in Town Two! She instantly decided to go and stock up on Balls, which she did. After that, she bought a whole lot of items.

That done, she went around the Town and saw a Merchant called Gan-gan Whirlwind. After some chit-chat after outright refusing to buy his outrageously high products, the two decided on a friendly battle. He sent out a green squirtle without a tail. This was a real Aqua type called a Tortle.

Jasmine threw a red and white sign of Yin and Yang surrounded by a blue aura at Sol, who caught it and placed it on its chest.

"Fire Reaction!" Jasmine commanded.

The miniature explosions took out the Tortle before it could attack. Another Tortle was sent out, and it boldly took a Fire Reaction, after which it tackled Sol. Sol scratched the Tortle, which took only a light scratch on the shell. The Tortle lunged at Sol, who jumped to the side.

Jasmine switched to Zap just as the Tortle slammed into the Pikachu using Hydroplane.

"Static Rush!" Jasmine commanded.

Zap ran into the Tortle while being covered in electricity, electrifying it and taking it out of the fight.

"Dammit! Now for my next Pokemon! Go, Chinatortle!"

A Tortle with a thin white moustache only a hair thick, a chinese paper fan and a red chinese hat with a yellow oval on it was sent out, and was consequently beaten by Zap's Static Rush. Another one was sent out and given the same treatment, ending the battle.

After listening to Whirlwind babble on about something that Jasmine had no care about, Jasmine went on to see an Alymph lounging on a chair. On approaching him, he pulled out a Pokeball and sent out a Pandan.

"Attack, Sol!" Jasmine commanded, sending out her Starter, which lunged at the Pandan and furiously slashed.

"Energy Crystal Reaction!" The Alymph ordered, the result being that the Pandan inhaled from its gourd and exhaled wisps of electricity at the feet of Sol, which upon contact with the ground, erupted into large crystals that bashed Sol high up.

"Finish this!"

"Again!"

Sol attacked first, and took out the Pandan. Another one was sent out which barely took an Embers. Its attack was a Spark Orb Barrage that took out Sol. It was brought back and ordered to attack, which it did, beating the other Pandan. This time an Umbreon with a yellow 'wing' emblem on its shoulders and a red mane was sent out.

"Fire Reaction, Sol!"

"Attack it, Umbremane!"

Sol's Fire Reaction barely hurt the Umbremane, but its tackle nearly took out Sol.

"No! Return, Sol! Go, Ron!"

"Fire Claw Barrage!"

Sol was returned with the Aggron armed with the ruby sash around its left arm, the helmet-visor on its head and an energy crystal.

Ron was speedily attacked by the rapid claw-work of the Umbremane. The Pokemon repeatedly raked Ron with its fore legs that had caught on fire, seriously whittling the mighty Aggron down.

"Ultra Spout!"

Ron fired 7 globs of water that materialized into its powerful move, taking out the Umbremane. Quick as a flash, another one was sent, which received the same treatment.

"Attack!" The Alymph ordered.

The Umbremane took a lunge, but totally missed because it slipped on water. Ron was also commanded to attack, but the Aggron's mighty tail was jumped over and slashed and hacked at with a Fire Claw Barrage, defeating Ron, who was brought back.

"Attack!" Both trainers commanded.

Ron's tail was dodged again, but the tackle by the Umbreon was shrugged off.

The battle was finished with a volley of Ultra Bubbles and the Alymph took his leave in fear.

"Yeesh! Some people just don't know where they should be! Back to the Marsh!"

 **A few days later...**

Jasmine had caught a choice Pokemon on the way back to the Marsh;

 **-Ber** ( **Worbear) Lv. 64**

As an added plus, San evolved into a Hissnake after battling a wild Lairon!

On her way through, Jasmine encountered a purple monkey that walked upright, had no tail and was better built from the waist up. It had a cream chest and belly, a tuft of red hair on top of its head, golden brown feet, arms that reached the floor and a cream 'muzzle'. It was stuck in a particularly muddy part of the Marsh and was about to give up.

"A Monkong!" Jasmine exclaimed, throwing a ball, catching it and naming it Ape.

Later on, Oso was trained a bit and grew to Level 30. It also got the move Root Shoots from a Nature Move Card. Jasmine also received a Geckopod from an old woman. It was called Cal. Jasmine also caught a Lv. 44 Dibbird that she called Bib. She saw it all alone, stuck in the mud.

Seeing all the muck and grime of the Marsh, Jasmine walked out, getting back on the trail.

On the way to the Green Range, Oso evolved into a Blastoise after beating a Dinodon.

When she arrived, she switched San for Ape and equipped it with the yellow horned helmet, the nearly broken and tattered umbrella and an energy crystal(Aio's old get-up).

Jasmine's first opponent was a Man. He sent out a Worbear and she sent out Oso. She gave it a yellow horned helmet and energy crystal.

"Root Shoots!" Jasmine commanded.

"Attack!" The man commanded.

Oso jumped and upon landing, five spiralling vines erupted out of the ground, nearly taking out the Worbear. In retaliation, the Worbear attacked and slashed at Oso's shell, cracking it.

"Attack!" Jasmine commanded.

The Blastoise slammed its fist into the Worbear's face, knocking it out. Another Worbear appeared and it was treated to Razor Discs. It was commanded to attack, but it missed. A Root Shoots took it out, and then a Croconaw was sent out.

"Root Shoots, Oso!"

"Attack, Croconaw!"

The vines from the ground heavily damaged the Croconaw, which cracked the scutes of Oso's shell even more. An attack by the Blastoise took it out, and another Croconaw was sent out. It took a Root Shoots harshly and missed its attack totally. A Blastoise fist and Jasmine had won her first match in the Range!

She soon encountered a duo of a Cauntcat and a new Pokemon she had never seen before.

It was a red, muscular humanoid Pokemon with short legs and brown feet that had their tips pointing up and tapering into a single point. It had no toes and so it looked like it was wearing shoes. It had on a golden girdle that looked a bit like briefs. It had purely white eyes that were deep-set in its head, giving it a spooky appearance. It had a golden ridge from where its nose should have been to the top of its head. It also had two golden cylindrical horns that projected from the sides of its head. It was a Moblin.

After that, Jasmine switched Oso(Nature Blastoise), Zap(Electric Pikachu) and Ron(Aqua Aggron) with Fla(Nature Caterpie), Tyo(Electric Pupitar) and Dra(Aqua Dratini) respectively before pushing on to fight a guard that was not on duty. Remembring the last time she battled a lounging guard, she got attacked for no good reason. So she approached carefully.

"Excuse me, but why aren't you by your post?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, i'm not on duty today, so i decided to come here and unwind. Say, do you want to buy this Pokemon off me? It's a mischievious Tyelf." The guard said, throwing a Pokeball and sending out a new Pokemon.

It was a humanoid, to say the least. It was light green and had a slightly yellow belly. It had a good tail that was relative to its small size. Its feet were pretty long due to it having two toes; one facing forward and the other facing backwards. It had two little dots for nostrils, orange eyebrows, two small, straight ears that jutted to the sides of the Tyelf's head and resembled horns more than ears and finally two little yellow and stubby horns that were placed diagonally on the Pokemon's head.

"I'll take it!"

And so Jasmine walked away 50000 poorer(not like she couldn't bring more money with her power.) with Qin, her new Tyelf.

As she moved Jasmine was confronted by a Pokemon that could only be the Preevolution of Ape... On her head.

"Get off!" She yelled, Fla coming out of its Pokeball automatically to fight.

The Pokemon was purple and was a copy of Ape in every way except the fact that it was now small, its arms were feeble, its nose was a very small red dot and purple hair gathered into a tuft on top of its head. Jasmine caught the Monki and named it Mon. Fla took out the other Monki that was with it as well as the Hissnake that was hunting them in hope for a nice meal.

Jasmine continued her walk through the Range and as she went down a long slope, she encountered a new Pokemon followed by a Moblin, that was beaten by Fla.

The new Pokemon was a yellow cattle calf that could stand upright. Its little but sharp horns were on the sides of the top of its head. Its ears where on the sides of its head proper, just below the horns. Its nostrils were pretty large for its size and it had minute black dots surrounded by a large patch of brown each. Its short arms and legs each had one nail. It was a Moow.

Jasmine caught it and called it Cow.

Just after that, Fla evolved into a Metapod!

"Yeah! That's it, Fla!" Jasmine praised.

After that, she reached the end of the slope and found an old woman sitting with a Bayleef. She walked over to the old woman, who told her Bayleef to stand up, which it did with deliberate slowness and grace.

"The Range is an excellent place to stay if you want to relax, right, child?"

"Yeah... I don't even think i've relaxed ever since i got to this region..." Jasmine admitted, yawning a bit.

"My word! A young lady like you is supposed to relax! It improves your mental health, your Pokemon will like you more, and you'll have the energy to go further!" The Old woman explained, leading Jasmine to a little cottage by the edge of the plain she was on.

"I do believe you want a battle first, right?" The old woman asked, turning to face the teen trainer.

"Yes, please."

"Oh, alright. Come over here Bayleef!"

Jasmine sent out Fla the Metapod just as the Bayleef from before came over.

"Return, Fla! Go, Sol!"

"Root Shoot Eruption!"

The Bayleef's eyes flashed, and then it stomped on the floor. Instantly, after a short rumbling sound, numerous Root Shoots were bursting out of the ground, hitting Sol from all sides. The move barely hurt it, though.

"My turn! Fire Reaction!"

Sol's miniature explosions took out the Bayleef and the one after it, as well as the two Grotle after.

"Arceus! You are really gifted as a Pokemon trainer. Come in, come in!"

And so began Jasmine's little holiday in the Range...

 **Another chapter edited slightly! You usually never know that a person can work around six in the morning, on his bed, contemplating if he should drop the tablet before his mom bursts into the room. Either way, for those who haven't noticed, Jasmine uses only three letters for her Pokemon names. I was actually going to adopt a short name system like that, but the java game couldn't allow me put in more than three. Gets annoying when despityou can access your 'PC' at anytime but you can't pinpoint your Pokèmon without opening the stat screen . Also her power was a bit too OP; I've tried to play without it, but I lost some Pokèmon that way. I can't revive them, so she keeps her power for now.**


End file.
